A telecommunication system may include antenna units and other devices that are positioned in various physical locations throughout a geographical area serviced by the telecommunication system. Antenna units and other devices may be affixed to structures or objects in various locations via mounting assemblies. For example, a mounting assembly may be used to attach an antenna unit to a wall or pole and to orient the antenna unit at a fixed angle to provide signal coverage. Reconfiguring the telecommunication system to improve or otherwise modify signal coverage may involve reconfiguring the mounting assembly such that the antenna unit is oriented at a different angle.
Mounting antenna devices or other equipment may involve multiple tools for adjusting an orientation angle of the mounting assembly and/or removing screws or other fastening devices in order to adjust the orientation of the mounting assembly. The use of multiple tools and/or the removal of fastening devices may increase the complexity of adjusting the orientation angle and may increase the likelihood that such tools and fastening devices are inadvertently lost when adjusting the orientation angle.
Apparatuses and systems are desirable for simplifying the process of adjusting the orientation of a mounted device.